The Journey To Happiness
by hollylikes2write
Summary: Sequel to A Walk Down The Aisle A retelling of the 3 week honeymoon period after the wedding from various POVs including the happenings of the Grey family and friends in Seattle. Jack & Elena are reaping havoc. Sawyer is at the helm of of security, Grace & Carrick are trying to cope with betrayal and Christian & Ana are loving it up in Europe. Enjoy! Characters belong to EL James
1. Chapter 1: The Spark of Obsession

**Dear Readers: Thank you so much for continuing the story with me! For the loyal followers who have been waiting for me to get started on this, I apologize for the delay. For new readers, this is the 2****nd**** story in my FSOG series. I'd recommend reading the prequel: Lessons in Texas (The Story of Husband 3) and the 1****st ****story: Walking Down the Aisle (A FSOG Wedding Story).**

**This leg of my series will primarily cover the three week period of the honeymoon, and provide some backstory to various characters. The story will be told by multiple POV's especially focusing on what's happening back home in Seattle where Jack and Elena are reaping havoc, Mia is trying to get her life on track, Kate and Elliot are falling faster in love, Sawyer is running the security show and the devastated Carrick and Grace try to reassemble their marriage after learning a once trusted friend hurt one of their children. They will face their own guilt, blame and heartbreak. **

**Before digging in I'd like to say Thank You to all of the other fanfic authors who take the time to write and enjoy sharing their concepts, as well as the faithful really great readers who offer their appreciation, their ****_constructive_**** and ****_helpful_**** critique and support. :) Many stories and fanfic writers inspired me to write my own version of events, but some of my favorite stories were written by the amazing****_ lillian121_**** and ****_desktop dragon_****. I love, love, love their stories! Check them out.**

**ENJOY!**

**Holly**

**PS: Chantel, Trish and Lilly thank you for being sounding boards for me the last week... You've kicked my "tooshy" back into writing gear. **

**Chapter 1: The Spark of Obsession**

**Jack POV**

**_November 25_****_th_****_, 1987_**

Losing interest in the book I've been reading; I look impassively from the front window of the tiny yellow house where I am being held against my will. The snow is falling heavily, though it's only midmorning the day is dark, as is my mood. Since it's the day before Thanksgiving, I don't even have the escape school provides. The foster parents I have this time are better than anywhere else they've stuck me, when my mother fucked up. They feed us. We're not abused and we have access to showers and our own beds. It wasn't bad until _he _arrived. Now all of the attention in the Collier home was dedicated to pampering the weak little fucker who keeps me awake his with nightmares and pathetic screaming. Mrs. Collier used to spend time in the evenings tutoring me because she knew I was smart. Much smarter then all these other little fucked-up kids, especially _him._

_He_ couldn't speak and would scream and grunt like a wild animal if you took away his precious blankie or touched him. Mrs. Collier now allocates all her time pampering and reading to _him_ in a pathetic sing-sing voice that grates my nerves. She no longer makes time to give me the individual attention she once did. Just like every other female who I thought I could count on she has rejected me for something better. Only _he _wasn't better, he was just a little fucker who will never amount to shit. He's too broken, too stupid; if given the chance I could be something someday. I don't understand why she wastes her time on this little shit when he will never accomplish anything.

Georgia Collier, the eldest and real daughter of my foster parents once made time to talk to me too. I would even help her with her homework, though I'm younger. She has abandoned me in favor of _him_. I used to like watching her, she is very pretty. I used to like the way she smiled, and how her dark hair, always bound in a ponytail would sway as she walked or talked animatedly. I used to want to show her how I'm not a little kid; I'm as much of a man as anyone. Now I want to hurt her. I feel the rage build whenever she gushes over _him. _Whenever _he_ smiles or accomplishes some trivial tasks any normal kid could do she acts like it's the biggest deal. A fucking joke, she rejected me for _him. _I fucking hate _him._

Mr. Collier is a fucking moron so I avoid interacting with him. He treats me like a child not like the genius I am. I growl under my breath I hate this fucking life, if my mother wasn't such a fucking whore maybe I'd have a chance to be successful… one day, but it would never be fucking easy. I would do it and I would show everyone who ever hurt me what it's like to feel real pain. That thought excited me, as I watch the snow drift I think of all the ways I could inflict harm and pain on to the women who have rejected me, my entire life. I focus on my mother, my grandmother, Georgia, Mrs. Collier… Dr. Grey. They would all pay one day.

I'm pulled out of my fantasies by Mrs. Collier's soft voice, the voice she reserves just for _him._ I roll my eyes. I can't get alone in this fucking house. I want to punch his face in just to hear him scream, but I restrain myself. I know that if I show any aggression in front of a witness towards _him _or anyone else I'd be sent away to another foster home or institution. I don't want that, at least here was stable. So I reign in my rage and push it down like a hard to swallow pill.

"Baby Bird, do you know what today is?" Mrs. Collier smiles down at the small copper haired little shit that is clasping her hand and hugging his disgusting blue blanket and a book in the other that he has pulled close to his chest. He shakes his head and looks wide eyed up at Mrs. Collier, he's scared. Good, I like him scared, I like to scare him. I enjoy hurting him whenever we are alone; just to make him feel pain. I know he has cigarette burns and I will press my finger into one sending him screaming and flailing like a wounded animal. Since he had outbursts all the time I'd never been caught, but I liked it… I liked it very much. It made me feel powerful.

I listen to her one sided conversation, out of curiosity. The Grey's are probably coming to visit again. If so I had to show Mr. Grey my intelligence, my need to get out of this life. His money could open doors for me. I needed them to see what I had the potential of being. Dr. Grey already rejected me, told me that she couldn't take me out of this life. That it wasn't her "place" to. Fuck her, she just didn't want me, and one day she would pay for that.

"Your new mommy, daddy and brother are coming to take you home! Isn't that exciting?" He smiles and nods. The Greys are adopting him? How un-fucking-fair! They come every few days to spend time with the little shit but I figured they would figure out he's too fucked up and would lose interest in him. I would go out of my way to show my intelligence to them, showing them I could be something. This little fuck is going to ride out of here with a wealthy new family and I'm going to be stuck up in this shit hole, wasting my fucking brain. I try to focus back on the book I'm holding but I end up ripping the binding in barely contained anger. I clench my fist with an almost impossible urge to inflict as much pain on him as I can before Mrs. Collier can stop me.

I watch her as she goes on to tell him about how he's going to be in his new home for Thanksgiving, you can tell by his fucking confused face he doesn't even know what the fuck she's talking about. But she keeps on blabbering about how she would miss him, but was 'so happy' that his new family would have him. She leads him to the well-worn brown couch, where they sit. He holds his book up to her with his pathetic gray eyes pleading. I want to take the book and destroy it. I want to piss on his blanket. I want to punish him. The anger is swelling inside of me and I'm almost at the point of cracking. I can't though, I can't… I would one day though. If it was the last fucking thing I did.

"Baby Bird, would you like me to read this story to you again?" He nods and smiles, causing the fucking broad to gush over how "handsome" his smile was. I roll my eyes and stare intently out the window again; blocking her voice out. This would be my last chance to plead my case to the wealthy Grey family. I had to strategize. I couldn't let this little fuck take what should be mine. He's stealing my fucking future; the Grey's are wasting resources on someone who will never do anything. I fucking hate _him_! He's taking my life; it should be me placed in good schools, and colleges. I want nothing more than to destroy him. So I will.

Hours later, after lunch I was poured over a notebook where I wrote all the details I knew about the Grey family. I don't know what caused the compulsion to memorialize it, but I instinctively feel like I will need this information someday. I hear a shuffling and I glance behind me. _He _starred at me, scared, that excited me. We were alone, he searches the room for an escape but I'm bigger, faster, better than he. I started by holding his hand in restraint and pinch his chest. He screams and thrashes, his pitifulness makes me laugh. I know that I am taking a risk, someone could walk in. I would tell them it was self-defense that he attacked me. It's worked before. I laugh and tears poured out of his pathetic little face. I'm enjoying the infliction of pain, almost like a craving being finally soothed.

Suddenly I'm in the grasp of someone larger than me, in that moment I know I had gone too far. I had lost control and I was caught. FUCK!

"What in the hell are you doing to my son?!" Mr. Grey put himself defensively in front of Christian. His words crushed into me. His son… Fuck him! I feel the flurry of activity around me; the only noise is Christian's grunting and sobbing, fucking weak little bitch. He runs from behind Mr. Grey to Dr. Grey who I just noticed was in the room. Mr. and Mrs. Collier were there too. I explode. This is too fucking much.

"He's a fucking little shit who deserves it. He's going to ruin your lives if you take him, because he's so fucked up. I hope you all go to fucking hell." I scream letting the anger flow through my veins like fire. Dead silence.

"Have you been hurting him this entire time?" Mrs. Collier asks me looking horrified and disappointed. Good I hope I scare the shit out of her. Now they all know to fear me. They should remember that. I laugh mirthlessly. All of these "adults" whose IQ couldn't be anywhere close to mine was sitting there in judgment. Like the Grey's ever had to go hungry, or live in a car while your mother was strung out and whoring.

"He's a little shit, and you're a fucking cunt." I say getting the intense satisfaction of watching her visibly quail. Bitch.

"LuAnne, I think you have a serious situation here." Dr. Grey says almost in disgust, she's disgusted by me. Ha! Bitch has no idea what I could do to her. She whispers something to Carrick eyeing me the entire time. I will remember the look on her face the rest of my life; she's standing there dressed in clothes that probably are worth more than every possession in this house. She's disgusted by me?

"Fuck You!" I bellowed as she ushers that cock-sucking baby out of the house he is near hysteria, I hope he stays that way for the rest of his life.

"SIT DOWN." Mr. Collier made me jump he's never yelled before; he's trying to intimidate me but I can't be intimidated by weak people.

"Darren, LuAnne… we have to call child services, he's not safe to be around your other children." Mr. Grey said it like he was ordering off a menu. What was I to him, a charity case? Am I so unworthy of love, of shelter? Names imprinted on my brain:

Carrick

Grace

Christian

Grey

They will remain there until I can settle this matter the way my brain is commanding. I am not a weak little shit like his new son. I could take whatever the fuck they throw at me. Bring it the fuck on.

**_May 30_****_th_****_, 2011_**

This is what I have been waiting for, since I discovered _his _secret. He's a man with many, but this one… this is the one I am going to use for my agenda. For years I followed his steps, followed his career, his _empire._ Christian Grey was about to feel loss… pain… rejection. I skimmed her from her ankles to the top of her head, his typical type. Petite, brunette, but she was different from the others, there was innocence about her. She is extremely beautiful and I am going to destroy her. Of course I already know he's had her. I enjoyed watching her then, and I'll make she relives that moment with me. I'm getting hard remembering the view I had of her bedroom in the Vancouver apartment, where he was hiding. But he can't hide from me; he's never been able to hide from me.

When her résumé floated across my desk I knew it was destiny. Christian Grey's secret girlfriend had unknowingly gifted me the perfect opportunity to have him at my mercy. I smile and put on the façade of Jack Hyde, Editor. The interview was standard; I was able to check her out better, imaging all the thing I was going to do to her. This was a formality, unnecessary she could have been a complete idiot and she would have gotten this job, what surprises me is that she is intelligent. I wasn't expecting that. It didn't matter though.

"Hire her." I snapped at Elizabeth who dropped her eyes immediately; submitting.

"Jack, maybe this is a bad idea?" Elizabeth was a necessary accomplice, but I had her submission. I also had videos and footage that would leave her family shattered if it went public. It was this sort of leverage I used to get my way with... well with pretty much everyone. It pays when being smarter then everyone I know. It makes me invincible in my own way. I look at Elizabeth in disgust.

"Hire her. You know what will happen if you don't. Shut the fuck up. You need to suck me off before I go back to work." I slammed my fist on the table making her jump to fulfil my demand.

**_June 6_****_th_****_, 2011_**

She doesn't have the same glow about her, I know from watching her apartment all weekend that she returned Saturday looking like hell, I'm sure he told her about his darker side. I could sense she was too innocent for what he normally wanted, but that was vulnerability in itself. Now he will get to feel the guilt twice, once for destroying her on his own, and then again when he watches the video I plan to make and send of me destroying her again.

She is efficient, and will answer questions when asked, but not forthcoming. I can make her uncomfortable with simple touches, but she won't say anything. I have perfected this over the years. I knew how to play my part. I smirk. This is going to be fun.

**_June 10_****_th_****_, 2011_**

I press closer to her standing at the bar. Almost touching but subtly blocking her escape. She was different today. I suspect it has something to do with Baby Bird, but we will see. I plan on getting her alone. I have what I need to make sure she won't put up a fight. I'm about to press another beer to her, when he drops his arm over her shoulder.

I haven't spoken to him since he was a sniveling little shit but I've watched his life from the outside. I know everything about him. His cocky arrogance didn't disappoint. Ana was a love sick twit. She has no idea what she's getting into men like Christian, men like me, we can't love. We can only cause pain and we enjoy it. I watch them leave. Having them back together only makes the chase more interesting.

I know exactly how to fuck with him. She will be at my mercy in New York.

**_June 12_****_th_****_, 2011_**

"Elena Lincoln." The overly made up blond introduces herself. I smirk. I know exactly who she is. "I know you've been watching Christian Grey… I have a little problem I think you can help me with?" She whispers casually in my ear. We are in an underground club only designed for those who really play the game.

"Why yes Mrs. Lincoln, I believe I can."

**_June 13_****_th_****_, 2011_**

Grey has to be fucking behind this. I don't know how he's figured out my game, or how he's pulling strings around here but I'm going to figure it the fuck out. "ROACH" I bellowed walking straight into his office. I have all of his dirty little secrets too. "Why the fuck is my assistant not allowed to go to New York? I want fucking straight answers." I hissed at him. He is clearly shaken from my sudden appearance, and domination. I raise my eyebrow he knows better than to fuck with me.

"Legally I am unable to say." His voice laced with edge. I sneer at him; like I give a fuck about legality. I snap open a video from my iPhone, and start playing it. He knows what it is, I've shown it to him before, but it appears he needs a reminder.

"Do you know how old that girl is Roach?" I whisper. He stiffens while I watch the video licking my lips.

"You drugged me… I didn't know what I was doing… fuck Jack. It's disgusting stop watching it." He's voice was mournful and full of shame. When one has a family to protect like Roach does, they are easier to control. I smile at him salaciously, if I told him to bend over so I could fuck him raw he would right now. He is all about self-preservation.

"It doesn't look like you were drugged. Hmm, it looks like you're enjoying yourself actually. I don't seem to be in the frame… and let's not forget you don't have any proof. Do you want to test me Roach?" I don't need to raise my voice or say anymore.

"We've been sold; it was a hostile take-over. The new owner put a block on spending. It's embargoed for four weeks." He licks his bottom lip, clearly nervous.

"Who is the new fucking owner?" This doesn't settle right with me. For the first time in many years I'm not in control of something. I feel the anger start to bloom in my stomach. Grey is behind this.

"I haven't been told. None of the directors have been told. It's completely confidential for now." His forehead is perspiring. I glare at him.

In frustration I walk back to my office, slamming the door behind me. I was going to have to work faster than I anticipated in order to get Ana Steele fucked up. I don't like being rushed, I don't like being out of control. I fucking hate that Grey got something over on me and I am about to fucking lose it.

**_June 18_****_th_****_, 2011_**

I follow the blond blindly. I have seen her interact with Baby Bird on many occasions. She is a predator; I have felt our similarities in watching and talking with her. She was able to fill me in on Miss Steele's history with Baby Bird. It seems this hag hates her, and I hate Christian. It's a damn good combination. Since he couldn't just die like he was supposed to, I need a more subtle way of ending him. I want more than just his life now; I want him to know I'm behind it.

Unlike Baby Bird who played the role of a dominate; she and I really are dominate. I know there is a story behind her somehow, but I've yet to uncover it. I know she fields the submissives under his "contract". Fucking ridiculous. Rules, contracts, limits… a dominate person like myself; we don't play with rules. We take what we want. Grey pretends to be like me, fetishes it, but he's an imposter. He's not worthy of the title.

I follow her to a hidden club that I frequent. This is the type of club one goes to when they aren't imposters. I stop her before she can enter the code locked door. "Elena… let's work this out together shall we?"

**_August 1_****_st_****_, 2011_**

Linc sent me to pick the bitch up; we had to jump through hoops to get the fucking bond posted anonymously. We need to know what Elena is really up to, because it doesn't appear as though she's really on the same page as Michael Lincoln and I. We want them dead. She wants him back. It's going to be getting very ugly for her. I thought Elena might be my dominate match, I was wrong; very wrong. Michael Lincoln is the epitome of dominance. I am only subservient to him, and I am ready to do what needs to be done.

**Christian POV**

**_August 1_****_st_****_, 2011_**

"When did you know?" Ana giggles as I nibble her ear. We haven't left the hotel since we arrived in London. We are starting our guided tour today, fulfilling Ana's lifelong dream of visiting this city and literary landmarks that are so special to her. I grin, we need to get up but it's so tempting to just stay in bed for the next 19 days instead. Taylor hasn't even disrupted me, so I assume all is well back home. I sigh.

"When did I know what Baby?" I nuzzle her breast and grin at her breath quickening. I run a lazy finger down her left clavicle to her wedding rings. I bring her fingers to my lips to kiss. "Mine." The music of her giggle is my favorite sound in the world.

"You were going to tell me when you knew, we would be getting married. When you decided you wanted to marry me… and then you got distracted." She nibbles on my lip, making me smile.

"You're distracting me again." I accuse mockingly pulling her closer.

"It's one of my many joys Mr. Grey. Tell me when."

"I knew I was going to marry you, love you forever, and worship your existence until my dying breath, when I watched you sleep that night in Georgia." I took a ragged breath. I feel like I'm confessing a deep secret but I want her to know all of my secrets so I didn't fight my natural aversion to sharing information. "You told me in your sleep… that you loved me and you would never leave me. Something in my heart just mended at that moment, I knew then I couldn't ever let you go…" I stop because not very long after that I forced her to leave. I hurt her. I shudder.

"Hey... Christian, we got through it, and I have never been as happy as I am right now with you. My husband, you are all mine and I will never leave. I love you Mr. Grey."

"I told you I loved you that night. While you slept, I said it over and over again. I don't know why it was so hard for me to say it when you were awake, but I loved you then Ana." I pull her close for another kiss that's deepened. "Christ, I don't think I'm going to live through this honeymoon. You are insatiable Mrs. Grey." I'm rewarded with another giggle.

We spent the day visiting various London sites. She insisted that we ride the London Eye, though I suspect she wanted that more for me, then for her. Taylor arranged for a private capsule. It was amazing actually Ana loved it and wants to go again before we leave for Paris. Whatever my Baby wants on this trip, she gets. I loved watching her take in everything, she was enthralled with the city, and I was enthralled watching her. Ana's natural quenchless need for information kept our hired tour guide busy answering questions as rapidly as Ana could fire them. The man Taylor hired is the classic idea of an elder English gentleman. He was very polite and fell for Ana's natural charm immediately.

We are walking to a small bistro close to our hotel, the St. Pancras Renaissance. It's a warm sultry evening and it is amazing to just be with Ana, walking hand in hand down the street like a normal newlywed couple. We had a certain level of freedom being in another country where we are wonderfully unrecognized. Taylor and his crew are in tow, but by subtracting the customary black suit that screams security, they blend into the crowds.

Taylor and our PR department had a finger on the pulse of media outlets and chatter regarding any spotting of us but so far it's been blissfully quiet. I'm smiling; relaxed and so fucking happy. I startle her by stopping abruptly and pulling her close for a long lingering kiss that left us both breathless. "Mrs. Grey you make me so happy. " Her answering smile is dazzling. "You need to eat Mrs. Grey, and then we need to go bed. I have a surprise arranged for us tomorrow." I kissed the top of her nose.

"Okay Mr. Grey… I'm starving actually." She winks making me grin. I turn to lead her into the bistro and Taylor catches my eye. I'm able to keep my face masked in the same expression but my heart sinks. Ana gives me a chance to talk with Taylor when she excuses herself to use the restroom. The female guard follows fluidly. I raise my eyes at him, not really sure if I even want to know… but then again if it's about my family… shit.

"Taylor. Thank you for getting things arranged today. She's having an amazing time." I know I must look like a love sick puppy but I just don't give a shit.

"Mrs. Grey looks very happy Sir, I'm glad she's enjoying the arrangements. I'll keep this short; it's nothing we didn't expect. Elena Lincoln has been released on bail. Welch is trying to figure out who posted it. Janke's looking for her but she hasn't been sighted yet. Aside from that Sawyer has had an interesting morning but nothing you need to be concerned about. He's got the Seattle under control." Taylor is all business, I know it's because he doesn't want to chance Ana overhearing anything that would disrupt her mood and trip.

"I have faith in him." I probably shouldn't feel so serene but I do. "My sister?"

"Miss Mia is at Grey House already. Mrs. Grey called it, she apparently has already dictated several needed esthetic changes, and is preparing a proposal to email." I scoff. On our flight into London Ana asked about Mia assisting her with the Grey Publishing project; I thought it was a brilliant idea and had Taylor get word to her to come in and start taking notes. I'm glad she's keeping busy. Mia's dips into depression easily, and somehow my wife is able to come up with new projects for her to keep focused on.

"Mrs. Grey is returning enjoy your dinner Sir." I give Taylor a nod.

I smile and stand to assist Ana to her seat. We talk and laugh throughout the meal. We talk about the house, the type of dog we want. Ana wants to adopt from a shelter and I wanted to find a breeder. After hearing her argument I've conceded. She actually made me feel bad enough to look into donating some funds to shelters; we will look into it together when we get home.

We are about to order dessert when Ana's eyes follow someone. With a pout she turns to me. "How many security guards are on us right now?" I still. First I don't want her to have to worry about it and second we have only have three who are sitting in the table next to us and all looking in the same direction that Ana was. Taylor discretely slips the waitress his credit card and motions to our table.

"Christian let's go back to the hotel… now." I frown at Ana's insistence she's normally the overly calm one who doesn't take any security threats into consideration. Abruptly Taylor stands as soon as the waitress passes by dropping his card quickly and walking away. I'm now acutely aware that Ana's shaking and I frown, pulling her closer.

"Baby. What's wrong? Taylor's here were safe." I whisper cajoling her to relax. She nods absently, but as soon as Taylor gets to her she stands.

"Sir we're being followed. Let's get back to the hotel." He murmurs. I put a protective arm around Ana, and walk briskly with Taylor inches behind us. Luckily the grand hotel is only a block away but it bothers me that Ana seemed to know we were being followed.

"Baby?" She looks at me her eyes are brimming with tears. "Baby what's wrong?" We continue to walk but I pull her closer.

"Nothing. I've just seen that man several times... I didn't realize it but he's been almost everywhere we've been." I'm impressed that she noticed; but I'm annoyed that she's become so hyperaware, when at one time she was blissfully clueless to the dangers in the world. We make it to the Royal Suite at our hotel without incident. Taylor enters the suite with us, the butler following but I dismiss him quickly. After a sweep through each room, Taylor tells us that it's clear.

"Probably a journalist; I had the other two confront him to find out who he is and who he's working for. I'll touch base with you if it's anything to be worried about." Taylor excuses himself briskly. I pull Ana to me she's still upset.

"Baby… what's wrong?" I whisper kissing her temples.

"I'm scared." She pouts. "We had such a beautiful day… I just forgot... you know. I forgot briefly about what we were leaving behind…" I understand what she's trying to say. It was nice taking a break from knowing that we are facing death threats, but I can't let her see my worry. She gets her courage from me.

"Let's take a bath… we're going to be fine. We're safe. We're in love… and you're horny." She snorts out a laugh which is what I was hoping for. "Come on Mrs. Grey. Your husband needs attending." I carry her bridal style to lavish master bathroom and pamper my wife.


	2. Chapter 2: Take Overs

**Thanks for your positive feedback on the first chapter! I appreciate your comments and support so much, it keeps me going. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter… with medical issues and Christmas time is a luxury for me right now (as I'm sure you can all relate!) Just a reminder I have a Pinterest page… /hollikes2write**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter, as always thanks for reading – Holly!**

**Chapter 2: Take Overs**

**Taylor POV**

**_August 1_****_st_****_, 2011_******

After leaving the Grey's I exit the hotel at a hurried pace to catch up with the two hired security personal I left to confront our stalker. It doesn't take long for me to find them. The punk is standing with his hands raised defensively and a cocky smirk on his face. He's young probably a little older then Ana, but not by much. I have a feeling this is one of her many _admirers. _I roll my eyes, fucking prick. He's wearing a fedora, which right there pisses me off, khaki cargo shorts with a black button up short sleeved shirt and oversized dark glasses. To a casual passerby he would look like any other tourist, but his outfit alone screams incognito. _Amateur_.

"Mr. Taylor it's good to finally see you Sir." The punk offers me his hand which I eye and ignore dispassionately. I immediately identify his voice as American, southern and very distinctive. It's also vaguely familiar, but I quickly dismiss that thought.

"Let's cut the shit. I don't have time for it. Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you following my employers?" I growl, though he seems unfazed. He sizes me up and removes his sunglasses, there is a fleeting memory and recognition but I'll think about that later.

"I need to speak to Mr. Grey; I was hired, to find them. Annie is in danger. I didn't want to bother her with this… but I couldn't just let it go either." His voice is concerned but I still don't trust the fucker, also Annie? The only one who calls her that is Mr. Steele.

"Mrs. Grey is completely safe. I have security on her at all times." I snap. I don't like being accused of my team not protecting my charges.

"Fuck Jason I didn't say anything to piss you off or accuse you of being incompetent. Frankly I am relieved that you are the head of their security. I am telling you because Annie is special and when I was contracted to… take care of the situation and I realized who I was supposed to follow. I had to find a way to warn them. If I fail to get the job done, which I will, because I refuse to hurt Annie or her husband in any way, the people who contracted with me will just find someone else. These people aren't fucking around but they are pretty goddamned stupid. So are you going to fucking help me or not?"

I'm not sure what the fuck is going here, but I'm intrigued. My judge of character has never failed me before, and the truth is I believe this kid. I am concerned however that he seems overly protective of Mrs. Grey. If he's one of her admirers his fanaticism might be dangerous. I decide I'm going to hear him out, but at this point I don't think it would be wise to interrupt the Grey's honeymoon. I invite him to join me for coffee, where I stare him down until our conversation reveals far more then what I was anticipating.

**Andrea POV**

**_August 1_****_st_****_, 2011_**

I smile at Mia Grey as she walks confidently through building with me, Sawyer, and the new Mrs. Greys PA, Hanna Parker, following in her wake. Mia's heels click against the stark white floors demanding attention and respect. She is dressed young and fresh in a bright blue Michael Kors peplum sheath dress with black leather accenting. One thing about Miss Mia, she's a complete fashionista with a brother that indulges her clothing addiction. Despite her natural tyrannical demeanor, Miss Mia cheerfully introduces herself to everyone we pass. She has stopped several people throughout the morning to compliment someone's outfit, or adjust their tie, she even stopped to feel the baby bump of one of Ms. Bailey's staffers.

Miss Mia is the perfect combination of Mr. Grey and his new wife. She barks orders and expects instant and perfect results like her older brother but the smile on her face and her sweet voice make you _want_ to do it. Aside from that she is charming just like Ana Grey. Throw in her shameless flirting and we could add Elliot Grey to the combo mix as well. It was entertaining watching the family dynamics at the wedding this weekend. Mr. Christian Grey, CEO is strong and intimidating and dare I say domineering. However watching him with his new wife and family he seemed like a big softie. I suppose when you are the youngest and one of the most successful businessmen in the world you have to have a strong presence and not take shit from anyone.

While Miss Mia stops to talk to one of the receptionist in the executive level about her shoes, I focus on Hannah. The poor girl seems a bit overwhelmed and I'm worried that the combination of being in this building, with me, tight security and her boss's sister-in-law might be a bit much to take in. I give her a reassuring pat on the hand. I still get overwhelmed with the place and the enormity of it all. I can only imagine what she's going through. I can sense that she feels self-conscience about her clothing selection by the way she keeps smoothing her skirt and straightening her blouse. Here at Grey House we dress very professionally, Mr. Grey would not settle for anything less. She's wearing a cheap dowdy outfit; I suspect this is typical SIP attire. I am curious how the Grey's will handle the cultural differences once SIP is moved to Grey House. I should add that to the long list of concerns/suggestions that Mr. Grey has asked me to compile.

I am interrupted out of my musings by Mia and I can't stifle the giggle when she walks into Ms. Bailey's office without knocking, I'm not even sure her brother would have the guts to do that. "ROS!" Mia's high pitch squeal commands the room as she flings open the door, where several VP's have gathered for today's morning breakdown. Without restrained enthusiasm, she giggles and runs to give Ms. Bailey an energetic hug. Mia starts conversing animatedly seemingly dismissive of the suits surrounding her. To Ms. Bailey's credit she gives an unfazed rich throaty laugh at the youngest Grey. I know she's quite close with the entire family and her partner and Mrs. Grey have become very close. "We will have to have lunch on one of the days I'm in the office." Mia says breezily.

I have the distinct impression that Mia intends to be around a lot the next three weeks. _It… should… be interesting? _I catch Sawyers eyes as they dart heavenward, she might give him a stroke before the days through. I bite my lip to keep from laughing at him. Sawyer is a good guy a true ally to me in many ways, but like all of the executive security team, stoic and void of outward emotion while on the job.

Miss Mia gushes when she notices Barney sitting in the corner where he is feebly trying to not draw attention to himself. I know these types of meetings are uncomfortable for him, especially when Mr. Grey isn't here to be a buffer against the dicks in this room that try to intimidating the poor young Barney. Once Mia zeroes in on him her verbal filter once against fails her. "Oh. There you are Barney! Hello!" She gives him a large smile and an all embracing tight hug. Turning she directs her attention back to Ms. Bailey. "Ros, did you tell everyone how handsome Barney was at the wedding?" she winks at Barney playfully. In turn poor Barney blushes profusely under her praise. Oh dear, maybe she needs to be muzzled. I'm pretty sure there are going to be pissed off people when they learn that there were a (very) few GEH employees who were invited. Ms. Bailey was in the wedding, I attended, Barney, Mr. Alders, Mac and Claude. Basically the people Mr. Grey views as essentials, and though the thought makes me blush, friends.

I do have to admit though young Barney Sullivan scrubbed up pretty good with the help of Elliot Grey and Ms. Bailey for the bosses wedding. I just adore Barney, he's a genius in his own right, but he's young, 18 actually. He is also very sweet and endearing. Mr. Grey has a soft spot for him, and treats him very well. Barney is never really subjected to Mr. Grey's anger, I suppose it's because Mr. Grey has never had a complaint with Barney. He's assigned a task and he completes it… simple. Mr. Grey has taken him on as a type of protégé, and in turn Barney is very good for Mr. Grey. There are days where Mr. Grey is in one of his 'impossible to please moods' and Barney can humanize him by cracking a dumb joke or making a blatant observation, which Mr. Grey finds amusing. It's amazing but Barney can get him to smile or even laugh. Truthfully though, ever since Anastasia Steele fell (literally) into Mr. Greys' life, those sour moods and outburst have admittedly become fewer and far between, but his respect for Barney has only been strengthened.

As Ms. Bailey introduces Mia Grey to the room of dismayed executives, I can't help but resist provoking Sawyer. "Did you bring your Taser? You might need to take her out." I whisper. He coughs to cover the scoff he wasn't able to quite catch before hers professional courtesies kick in. I smirk and give Hannah a wink. She looks completely out of her element. I tune into Miss Mia commandeering Ms. Bailey's meeting, another one of her brother's famous traits. Although his conversation take overs have more yelling, curse words and someone leaving in tears. I bite my lip to keep from giggling. Maybe Mr. Grey should take a note out of Miss Mia's playbook.

"…So, anyway my big brother, your boss, big ole' tough guy Christian Grey got all misty-eyed saying his wedding vows; which he wrote, by the way. It was so beautiful. I'm sure you all know how happy Ana makes him though don't you?" I catch Ms. Bailey's eye but she just shrugs. I suppose it's not like you can tell your bosses baby sister to shut up. Though I am absolutely positive if he were here he would do just that.

"Oh yes Miss Grey he's been quite _blissful_ lately." One of the VP's from our mergers team sneers. Marlene Clisdine. She is a slut with a capital "S". She has been trying to get Mr. Grey's attention for the last six months since she was hired. I doubt she'll be here very long, most people like that don't. I know for a fact that Ms. Bailey has had to speak with her about her lack of professional dress, I mean really who comes to work with your boobs nearly hanging out and bending over at every opportunity when Mr. Grey is in her presence. Like I said: S.L.U.T.

Miss Mia scrunches her eyes at her; it's clear that she didn't miss the deridingly tone in Marlene's voice. It is almost amusing to witness her morph from devoted and bubbly little sister, to more of her brothers personality, calculating. She straightens slightly and squares her shoulders, making her appear more authoritative.

"And you are?" Miss Mia asks raising her eye brows. Her mannerisms mirror Mr. Grey's in annoyance it would appear.

"Marlene Clisdine." Her voice is shaky. I think she just realized the error in her arrogance.

"You haven't been here long. Have you Marlene?" Mia almost snaps. Ms. Bailey is grinning in amusement.

"No… just about six months…"

"It's interesting that you are able make such a personal observation in such a short time." Mia tilts her head, stilling the fake blonds smirk. Mia smiles sweetly at her, "Ana is fabulous… she makes everyone a better person. I'm very lucky to have her as a sister. My brother however won the lottery by having her as his wife." Miss Mia bites the words out in a barely veiled warning for Marlene to back off. Ms. Bailey's eyes are as big as saucers but she is clearly amused by the exchange at the same time. The mood in this office has certainly changed, there is a charge of female dominance, and I have to say Miss Mia is winning.

Miss Mia's demeanor suddenly reverts back to her typical ways and smiles broadly at the group at large. "Any who; speaking of _your bosses' new wife_, I'm actually here to speak with Ros regarding the SIP project." Mia says pointedly in an obvious dismissal of thirteen of the most powerful people in the building, and not giving a shit. There is an unsettling shuffle, and confused glances darted to Ms. Bailey. I love when suits don't know what hit them, and the whirlwind that is Miss Mia Grey is beyond amusing to watch in action.

"I believe you have been dismissed by Miss Grey." Ms. Bailey snaps in her intimidating '_yeah I'm just about as bitchy as the boss is'_ voice. After knowing her for so long I can tell she's doing this for Miss Mia's benefit.

"Ms. Bailey we were discussing the SIP numbers still… I'm not sure… Well to be frank _we_ still don't feel this is a solid long term investment…" Marlene stutters out. Her eyes dart to Miss Mia who has suddenly turned from sweet unassuming girl, to dominate CEO in a millisecond.

"Oh dear; Marlene…" Miss Mia addresses her with mock concern. "…I am so glad my brother isn't here and I am. It almost sounds as though you question his decisions regarding his company. I'm sure you didn't intentionally say something to make you appear like you lack confidence in his projects. That would just be a horrible misunderstanding. You can go now." Mia quips with a sweet smile. Ha! I take it back maybe the next three weeks will be hysterical. Sawyer is watching her in awe; if I didn't know better I'd swear he was a bit smitten.

"Barney love, please stay! As you are my brothers most trusted advisor aside from Ros here I'm sure he'd like you to be part of this conversation." Mia smiles sweetly but I know that little comment just pissed almost everyone in this office off. The suits have a strong and verbal disapproval of Barney. It's unfounded really; they just don't like that he can poke holes through their projects without much effort. He is just smarter than the rest of them and at only 18. It doesn't bode well with the smug, machismo qualities that typically make up high ranking corporate positions.

Ms. Bailey shoots us a smile; she actually has an amazing sense of humor. Unfortunately to prove herself as not only the most powerful COO in the country, she also has to display her dominance and control over the elite staff at GEH, not only as a woman but as an open lesbian. She doesn't take shit from anyone and she doesn't have the time or the inclination for schmoozing. While she doesn't have the same methods of intimidation that Mr. Grey does, she's made it pretty clear not to get on her bad side. I absolutely admire the woman, she is strong, confident, and has a killer sense of style. What I wouldn't give to have her clothing budget! Today her red hair is an a stylish side chignon, and she's dressed in a sleek navy Burberry fitted dress in Mulberry silk with leather yoke that falls just below her knees, and killer high heeled navy pumps. I shake my head clearing the fashion envy that suddenly overtook me.

Sometimes I feel self-conscience in this office. Mr. Grey is very generous. I can't complain about my salary and he gives me regular bonuses if I go out of my way to make something impossible happen. I make more now than I did when I worked in Washington D.C. as a staffer at the Vice President's office by _a lot_. Being tempted to GEH wasn't a hard decision for me. It's a little uncomfortable for me sometimes though. Especially that I work around men and woman who make _much_ more than me, and they have outfits that cost more than I spend on my lease, it can be intimidating. I try to hold my own though, scouring clearance and close-out deals as often as possible. Today I'm comfortable in my selection, a basic black dress with modest neck line and back zipper that lengths the dress and a pair of ultra-high Louboutin's. Carolyn Acton, Mr. Grey's personal shopper at Neiman's, pulls discounted clothes for me all the time and lets me know. It's an awesome perk!

I look at Hannah she is about my size and I have some out of season clothing that I was going to donate maybe I should invite her over to try some things on. I just have to figure out a way not to embarrass her in the process. I certainly don't want her to feel bad or uncomfortable here. I also know Christian Grey, and he would want his wife's PA to be the model of professionalism including attire. I'll have to think about how to approach this with her. I am supposed to be mentoring her, and getting her acclimated to the Grey House culture, it wouldn't be out of the realm of my task, but it's a sensitive topic. Watching her be so uncomfortable though is painful to me. I have to be a bitch to 99% of the staff in this building in order for them to take me seriously, but I really want to befriend Hannah, she's a sweet girl and the truth is I'll be working with her a lot. I'll have to think on this today.

I'm letting my brain wander to much as I watch the suits that spend most of their day discrediting each other, rather than running their respective departments, file out. Mr. Grey avoids meetings such as these for that very reason. If he does have to attend such a meeting, I internally cringe knowing the rest of the day is going to be a mine field. Typically someone will end up getting fired and Mr. Grey will rant about incompetence and lack of business rectitude. I sigh at that thought. I love my job, but Mr. Grey can be difficult. Thank God for his new wife, she has changed him in so many ways and he is a lot easier to work for.

While that Marlene bitch passes our small group on her way out she directs a vicious glare at me. It doesn't go unnoticed by Ms. Bailey or Sawyer. He and Jason Taylor may as well be my big brothers; they are very protective of me. They even go so far as to run background checks on perspective suitors. I've even caught them following me on first dates. I guess I could be offended but I've never had a family that cares about me so I find it endearing. Marlene is still giving me the stink eye so I return the glare with ferocity. As Mr. Grey's personal assistant, I don't let anyone in this company intimidate me; she'd do well to remember that. _After all it's not like it's my fault you got your foot stuck in your mouth bitch._ I think bitterly, I really don't like that woman.

Once everyone is out of Ms. Bailey's office she motions for all of us to her sitting area. Unlike Mr. Grey's stark white ultra-modern office, Ms. Bailey has a more comfortable feel. The walls are a rich taupe, and her furniture consist of two large deco-era with nail head trim and rich opalescence shimmer on light taupe velvet, a love seat of the same design sits between the two sofas making a "U" shape. She has two matching chairs sitting in front of her desk. The rest of her office has similar furniture, and displayed on the far wall is a very large portrait of her and her partner Gwen Mallard. Her desk is cluttered, unlike Mr. Greys which is always organized and pristine. Her office is welcoming though it wouldn't take a genius to know that her furniture and art pieces are worth a small fortune.

"Ros Bailey, COO." She introduces herself to Hannah who has watched the last 10 minutes in utter fascination.

"Hannah Parker… I'm Ana's personal assistant." I watch as they shake hands. Hannah is clearly intimidated, poor thing she'll just have to learn how things work around here. I suddenly realize that she calls Mrs. Grey, Ana! Oh that won't go over well with the kind of professionalism expected here at Grey House. I'll have to ask Sawyer about that, he knows Mrs. Grey in a professional capacity better than anyone. This kind of thing though, all be it silly, would make Mr. Grey furious. He demands respect especially for his beloved wife. Honestly I've never seen a man so in love. I smile at the thought; someday I hope to be loved like that.

"Hannah, this is Barney Sullivan, my long time crush." Mia motions to a red faced Barney and Hannah grins at him.

"Well any crush of Miss Mia's is a crush of mine." Hannah quips making Mia giggle. That's more like it, I was afraid she would stay in her shell all day. I smile in at her in approval.

"Ms. Bailey, we were told that we should come to you for the general ledger account number for the SIP renovation. Mr. Elliot will be here this afternoon with his architect and we will have his quote by the end of the week if we can approve the construction plans. Of course that also depends on if the proposed changes are approved by Mrs. Grey. Also, we were hoping to get the schematics of the current SIP building, which will give us a good idea of what they need." I decide to get straight to the point; I know how busy Ms. Baileys schedule is while Mr. Grey is out of the country. I shoot a genuine smile at Mia. "Miss Mia has seen the floors and has some fantastic ideas." She blushes under the praise which surprises me.

"Well Mia is a brilliant girl. Barney have you had a chance to review the IT cost?" Barney shifts uncomfortably as he's put on the spot.

"Uhm yes, but I still need to work with Sawyer on his security issues. Sawyer nods thoughtfully, but I think I catch him with his eyes on Miss Mia.

_Oh very interesting. _I'm not the only one that takes notice Hannah seems to have observed the exchange and I can see her trying to puzzle through it as well. I'm absolutely positive that Mr. Grey would shit a brick if one of his staff, especially one of his executive security team starts making goo-goo eyes at his baby sister. Luke Sawyer is a very handsome man, and Mia Grey is supermodel beautiful, I can see their mutual attraction, however for Sawyer it would be like playing with fire.

While Ms. Bailey, Barney and Mia speak about certain changes that will not be possible due to the layout of electronic components I silently watch Sawyer as his eyes are glued on to the youngest Grey. Suddenly his concentration is broken when his cell phone shrills. I don't mean to eavesdrop but he's standing right next to me.

"Mr. Grey… yes Sir I see… I understand Sir. I'll notify building security to be on alert. Mrs. Jones is at Escala with Ryan Sir. I see Sir. Yes Sir I'll make contact with Taylor… Thank you Sir." He clicks his phone off and blows out air, while dialing into another call.

"Jason, how's the honeymoon? Cool?... Anyway Mr. Carrick Grey just called, the bitch got bail. He's got Janke on it but so far no sight of her. I understand boss. Have fun."

I can see the tension radiating off of Sawyer, he looks longingly at Mia. For a second she meets his gaze and blushes. There is definitely some heat between them; I wonder what that's about and I hope for Luke's sake he knows what he's doing if he even thinks about pursuing it.

"Miss Mia, Ms. Bailey, Andrea, Hannah, Barney… I apologize I have an urgent security issue I need to address… I'll be available through my phone should you need anything and I will be back in time to meet with Mr. Elliot." He gives a sharp nod and exits. Before walking out the door he gives one more wistful gaze at Miss Mia. Hannah and I lock eyes and burst into giggles like a couple of teenagers. Thankfully the others are so involved in their discussion it goes unnoticed. I think that Hannah and I are going to be good friends. I kind of like that idea.

**Sawyer POV**

**_August 1_****_st_****_, 2011_**

Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the fuck am I doing? God she's beautiful. FUCK! I'm standing in Ros's office listening to Mia's bitter exchange with that tramp Marlene. That woman is like the company bicycle apparently she wants everyone to get a ride. Her fucking with Mia is a mistake. My woman will chew her up and spit her out. FUCK! Did I just think _my woman_? God damnit!

Why does she have to be so beautiful, perfect, feisty, sweet and oh yeah my boss's baby sister who he would kill for? I'm screwed, totally screwed. I have to get over this crush there is no way it could ever work. Besides all of that she is perfect. Thus, she could have any guy she wanted. She's an heiress, and while that doesn't mean anything to me, I know there are dicks out there that will see her as a prize. Fuck I can't contend with any of that even if I didn't working for her brother. I stand no chance. I mean I make damn good money, and I have my trust fund, so it's not like I'm a poor schmuck, but her brother is a freaking multi-billionaire. I don't stand a chance. Nope! _Get it out of your head Sawyer you pansy!_ I mentally scold myself. If I learned anything from the Seals it's abstaining from temptation, and my God is Mia Grey a temptation and a half.

I'm busted out of my reprieve by my cellphone buzzing in my pocket. I briefly look at the screen before answering it Carrick Grey. This can't be good.

"Mr. Grey?" Over the weekend Mr. Carrick Grey insisted that I call him Carrick, but knowing my boss that would not go over well.

"Luke, call me Carrick. I'm sorry to bother you son, but I have news on that whore Lincoln. She's been granted bail, but had to forfeit her passport." Mr. Grey doesn't waste any time getting to the point, just like his youngest son. His other children, well not so much. Elliot and Mia could talk your ear off if given the chance… oh how I'd love to give Mia a chance. Fuck. _Stop it... stop it right now Luke Sawyer you fucking idiot._

"Yes Sir I see." This news is unwelcome but not surprising. I do have to wonder who posted bail I may need to get Welch on that. The thought irritates me I fucking hate that guy.

"I don't want to worry Mia about this so if you could keep it under wraps for now I would appreciate it. I'll discuss it with her and Elliot tonight. You do have security on my princess correct? I don't trust that bitch." I can hear the concern in his voice and I can't say I blame him. It's been proven that bitch troll is capable of anything. I'm just relieved that Ana is out of the country and out of reach. Though, I'm not naïve enough to believe that Elena Lincoln won't try scoping them out.

"I understand Sir. I'll notify building security to be on alert." I answer as professionally as possible but I'm reeling. I look at Mia; nothing can happen to that angel. I might have to assign myself to her safety; after all she will be at Grey House most of the time anyway. _Yeah Lukey, keep telling yourself that's why you want her under your protection._

"Luke I'm worried about the safety of Mrs. Jones, after that incident earlier this summer it concerns me that she will be spending so much time alone." I share his concern after all Jason is my best friend if anything should happen to Gail it would kill him.

"Mrs. Jones is at Escala with Ryan Sir."

"Well, I've talked with Gracie and given that she's been helping us with our house, and will begin interviewing our new staff this week, we'd like to offer her a place at our home until our son returns. It will save her from travel back and forth, and it would put our mind at ease." His voice cracks, clearly he is concerned, like we all are. This isn't a bad idea it might take some convincing but Gail is pretty easy going I'm sure she would do this.

"I see Sir."

"Try to talk her into it; Gracie is a nervous wreck about it." I can tell by the treble in his voice that he is nervous about this as well.

"Yes Sir."

"One more thing Luke, I'm going into court but I am sure that this is information that Jason and Christian will want to be made aware of could you handle that for me? You may also tell them that Janke is already on the lookout for her but I haven't heard yet if he's been able to locate her, she disappeared shortly after making bail. "

"I'll make contact with Taylor."

"Luke you're a good guy. I'm glad that our Ana has you too look out for her… I know you'll do a great job while Jason's with my son and daughter."

"Thank you Sir." He disconnects the call and I have to wonder if he'd feel the same way if he knew how in love I am with his only daughter. I blow out a big breath that I didn't know I was holding. I know that I am going to have to leave the group to get this situation under control not to mention talk to that fuck Welch, but duty calls. I dial Jason to give him an update.

"Taylor." A gruff familiar voice snaps. I smile this is 'work' Jason Taylor, very few people have seen him as 'friend Jason' who takes you out for a beer and a ball game, or 'daddy Jason' who will have tea parties and play with Barbie with his daughter.

"Jason, how's the honeymoon?"

"Oh you know, the first few days I got a break… We're walking around downtown London at the moment Ana is having a blast." I don't miss the affection he has in his voice for Ana, she's like a niece to him and I'm pretty sure he'd kill anyone who looked at her the wrong way. Hell I know I would.

"Cool? Anyway Carrick Grey just called, the bitch got bail. He's got Janke on it but so far no sight of her." Just like Mr. Grey, Taylor likes brevity when it comes to delivering this type of information. I hear his sharp intake of breath and I can envision the grimace he has on his face.

"Well, fuck. This isn't unexpected news, but I was rather enjoying the idea of her being locked up. Find out who posted bail, if Welch gives you any shit, get Barney on it. But Luke, don't let that fucker try to play the 'I out-rank you' shit. He knows you're in charge until I get back. Get back to me when you know something. We're headed to dinner I'll let Grey know what's happening once Ana's preoccupied I don't want to freak her out over nothing.

"I understand boss. Have fun."

I run my hand through my hair in irritation. I wasn't naïve enough to believe these three weeks would be smooth sailing, but I was hoping. Now I have to go face that douche Welch and I know that's going to lead to an argument. I would just as well circumvent this discussion and go directly to Barney but there's protocol. I know Welch will either refuse or drag his feet and I'll end up using Barney's skills anyway but if I didn't make the attempt, Welch would be on the phone in a second to Grey telling him how I didn't follow procedure. That's not a call Grey and Ana need while trying to enjoy their trip. It's bad enough that they have security following them everywhere while they are on a romantic honeymoon. I wouldn't want to add more disruption to them.

I excuse myself from the group, catching Mia's eye as I walk out. Fuck why does she have to be perfect? Life would be a lot easier if she wasn't so God damned beautiful or if she was a raging rich bitch but with my luck, nope she's perfect. I trudge to the elevator, disappointed that my intention of following her around all day under the guise of working on the SIP project has been disrupted. I reach the lobby floor I mentally give myself a pep talk. If Grey didn't think I could handle being head of security for a few weeks he sure as hell wouldn't have allowed it. I know that alone pissed Welch off but what-the-fuck-ever. I may be 26 but I've lived more life than most 50 year olds I've got this.

I make my way to the internal workings of the Grey House system control area. This level of the building has the main a grand entrance; the lobby itself is a mission statement of its own, with rich furnishings, professional looking receptionist, who frankly may be the bitchiest women in the building. There are security check points and elevator banks, to the average visitor it looks like a magnificent vestibule, but beyond that is a labyrinth of various hallways that lead to the brains of Grey House. The server rooms, monitored security screens, training rooms, the emergency generator room, and storage areas for every department. In this maze, the Grey House in-house security offices are located.

Jared Welch, also former military, is head of in-house security. He reports to Jason, and he hates it. The in-house security team is responsible for background checks on employees, uniformed Grey House security, security inspections and monitoring outside threats such as corporate espionage and employee theft. He also has a team that x-rays packages, investigates suspicious mail ect…

The executive team, well we handle the brute force. We provide the close protection detail to Mr. Grey, his family, Ros Bailey and others. It's a different pecking order. Mr. Grey trusts the executive team in his personal life, whereas Welch's team is viewed as normal Grey House employees. Very seldom do our paths cross, but when they do it's never pretty. Welch being asked to track down the individual that posted bail isn't completely out of his scope, but if Jason were here he would have handled it himself.

Basically his team is not executive level. They think our group is favored, which is probably true. But instead of quashing those underlying issues, Welch instigates them. He wants Jason's job. Though I doubt if he knew everything Jason does he'd still be interested. That is another issue. Welch feels as though he deserves to be privy to the personal life of the Greys. He's not. Another issue of contention for Welch is that Jason doesn't care who is in charge of the Grey House in-house security force, if he sees someone slacking off he gets in their shit. That rubs Welch the wrong way. Basically it is two Alphas trying to piss in the others sandbox.

What Jason hates about him is that he allows his team to be less than professional. He doesn't call them out for flirting (a big GEH no-no), he didn't automatically reprimand his team for bullying Barney Sullivan, when Jason fired two of his employees over it Welch went ape shit. It's just a pissing contest right now but I for one will not be surprised when it explodes, and I have no doubt Jason Taylor will come out the victor.

I knock on the douches door before entering. I don't bother to wait for a responds I need the upper hand in this conversation. Like Taylor said… right now I'm in charge.

"Welch I need a word." I sit on the arm of the chair facing his desk where he is engrossed in a game of solitaire.

"What?" He doesn't bother looking up at me and that pisses me off.

"Well it would be nice if you did some work today; I have a situation I need you to handle." I growl at him.

"Fuck Sawyer, back off. I just didn't six employee evaluation reports and I'm taking a break so say whatever the fuck it is you need to say and let's be done with this shit." He rolls his eyes at me and that irritates the fuck out of me. If this is what Jason deals with daily no wonder he wants to beat the shit out of him.

"Elena Lincoln was released. Track down who posted bail, and report back to me no later than 2:00." I stand to leave because I've said all that needs to be said.

"Sawyer, get your little buddy Barney to do it. His BFF isn't here so I'm sure he has time on his hands." I glare at him. He's referring to Mr. Grey.

"You do realize that my "little buddy Barney" is being groomed to be a VP not an intern or lackey for you. Do you often delegate shit to him when you're too busy playing solitaire to be bothered with work? Mr. Sullivan, will be your boss soon Welch. I think you should start understanding that. Besides honestly I think Barney could do this for me quicker and better then you, but it's not his job. He's working on an assignment from Grey himself. So if you don't mind, show Mr. Sullivan some respect, and do your own goddamned job for once." I leave without allowing him to counter me. If I don't have the information I need by 2:00 I'll get Barney on it.

How the fuck does Jason do this all day?


	3. Chapter 3: Reflections

**Chapter 3: Reflections**

**Ana POV**

**_August 3_****_rd_****_, 2011_**

The sun is shining through the master suites window coaxing me to wake out of my deep slumber. I wish I could lie here all day, but it just isn't fun to stay in bed without my husband to keep me occupied. I sigh and stretch, all the sexing, albeit wonderful, has certainly exercised muscles I didn't know I had. I can't help the Cheshire like grin on my face. I am in love with an amazing man, I am married, and he has given me the honeymoon I have always dreamed of. _Yes, Anastasia Rose Grey you are a damned lucky girl._ I giggle at my own thoughts, this is truly bliss.

I wander to the dining area where I am sure my ever efficient husband has ordered me breakfast. Today is the only day out of our trip that he actually had to meet someone on business. I can't say that I am not disappointed that my husband isn't here, but I do understand his dedication to GEH and I would never make him choose me or his lifelong dream. I knew marrying him that GEH would be his mistress and it never bothered me. I am so proud of him; he is remarkable to have achieved the success he has at his age. I am in awe of my darling husband.

On the table next to a covered serving dish, is a very large bouquet of wildflowers, very reminiscent of the meadow of flowers in the boathouse where he officially proposed. At one time he said he wasn't a hearts and flowers guy, I scoff at that. He's the most romantic person I know. I open the attached card while I sit down to enjoy my breakfast of yogurt, granola and orange juice.

_My dearest and most beloved wife…_

_I watched you sleep this morning, you looked to angelic and blissful to wake._

_I am sorry that I have this meeting today; I would love nothing more to spend every second in your company._

_While I'm out I've arranged for you to have a spa day here at the hotel._

_Your reservation is at 10 I have given them specific instructions to treat you like the goddess you are._

_I love you my darling wife and I will be thinking of you._

_Your Besotted Husband,_

_C. xoxo_

I swoon and dance around the spacious suite, honestly it's larger then Kate's apartment! I have learned that Christian Grey only gets the best. I dress in haste as it's already 9:30, a spa day and massage might just be what I need. I exit my suite and dutifully follow the two female security guards that Taylor has assigned to me. I really hope they don't think they can come in while I'm having a full body massage. If relaxation is the point, then it would surely fail if I have two security persons watching me. I roll my eyes thinking about my wonderful overly protective husband.

Three hours later after a having a facial, manicure, pedicure, eyebrow threading and an offer of waxing which I declined, I am lying on a table having an amazing hot stone massage. Drifting into the sated bliss I am in, I recall yesterday's excursions. We had a long amazing day. Christian woke me very early to take me to Stonehenge for the sunrise; it was an amazing life affirming moment. Then to my utter delight he arranged for a private tour of the British Library. Our personal tour guide, Sebastian, who will be with us through our week in Paris, has been amazing. He's older with a beautiful accent, and he looks like he could be an extra on Downton Abby. He's so knowledgeable that I can't resist the urge to ask him questions insistently which seems to amuse him.

I wonder briefly how things are doing in Seattle, if Elena has been released, if Mia is happy working at Grey House on the SIP move, if Sawyer is having any security issues, if Grace and Carrick are good. Pure and simple, I miss my family. I pause these are not thoughts I want to dwell on. Right now I am in my own personal bubble with my husband and life in this bubble, while I know only temporary, is pretty damned perfect.

The only trouble we had was our first day out when I kept seeing a man in every location ended up. Since we didn't have a prearranged itinerary I just knew he was following us. Briefly that day, I thought that we would make it through our honeymoon unrecognized, but I guess that was a naïve idea. Jason assured me that the culprit was no danger, that it was all a coincidence, but my gut says otherwise, and it also says Taylor is covering something up. I don't want to fight on my honeymoon so I'm letting this situation slide. However, the days of me being kept in the dark need to be over, I am in a marriage I should share Christian's worries and provide him the support he requires. If he doesn't allow me to know the threats, how can I help him? I love him, but damn he can be frustrating.

He has insisted that Jason now refers to me as Mrs. Grey. Seriously what the hell? Taylor lives with us, protects us with his life, is a constant pillar of support, I hate the formality of being called Mrs. Grey. While I _love_ the name, and nothing gives me greater pleasure knowing it will be my name for the rest of my life; I still don't feel comfortable with people who are so closely connected to our lives being so formal. That's just not me.

I roll my eyes, and return to the memories of our blissful honeymoon and love making. He's made this trip amazing, the fact he remembered that this was a dream of mine gives me butterflies. He loves me… little mousey Ana Steele… No Ana Grey. I have been considering since our official announcement of or engagment hit the news, if I wanted to keep my name. I of course took Christian's last name, and I know he is thrilled about that. However, as I am just now establishing a career maybe I should keep Steele professionally. My biggest fear is that people will assume I am some dumb bimbo house wife and won't take me seriously. I have to think about this a lot… I can already picture Christian's lost boy look, or the overactive angry Christian; neither of which I want to see while having these beautiful life long memories.

I thank the masseuse, feeling very much relaxed and rejuvenated. I make my way to the hairstylist's station. I dare not do anything drastic as Christian is obsessed with it, but I could use a trim and maybe a style without losing much length. I am promptly introduced to Lisette, who has apparently been given specific instructions from my husband on my hair, I sigh. Oh my dearest Christian; the sweet, controlling, megalomaniac, sex god and my most beloved husband. I roll my eyes but sit in the salon chair and await my sentencing.

I am surprised when Lisette starts in; she takes about an inch of and layers it elegantly. If you didn't know me well, I doubt you'd notice the change, but my hair is shiner, it looks thicker and well managed. "Lisette it's perfect! Can you tell me which products you used? I have never been able to control my curly mop of hair, and this looks amazing!"

Lisette, tosses her red hair over her shoulder with a giggle, "Mrs. Grey your hair is amazing, people spend thousands to have hair that too look half as good as yours. You are lucky girl to have these amazing locks naturally. I'll pull the products I used; they are quite expensive, but definitely worth it. Your beautiful curls should be shown off, not hidden behind a pony tail." She gives me a wink and I smile. Well Christian did insist I start spending money, damn it.

I follow Lisette into the spa shop where she pulls three different concoctions. She wasn't lying when she said they were spendy, but I'm Christian Grey's wife now. I have to look like I belong in his world, and if this will help I'll do it. I find some other items; mostly make up pieces, definitely higher end then my Cover Girl collection. Lisette also recommended a flatiron for occasion when I'd like to straighten my hair. I was worried that I wouldn't know how to use it but she assures me it's very simple and there is a tutorial pamphlet with step by step instructions. I smile and nod as she adds it to the pile I have created at the cash register.

I look at my stash as I am getting prepared to pay when on a whim I decide that this stuff works so well I should just buy extra. "Lisette, why don't you give me two of each of the hair products? Since I'm already here I may as well stock up." I wink at her and she gives me a brilliant smile. "Do you know if these products are available in the states?" I can't help but wonder, my hair has never looked this healthy and good.

"I am not sure Mrs. Grey; however I'd be more than happy to ship you supplies as you need them. We will take good care of you, not to worry I'll put my card in your bag, when you're running low just give me a ring." She smiles shyly at me. I know she probably works on commission and I am practically buying her a new car, but I like her and since she has been the only stylist in the world who has ever made me feel this beautiful I will gladly let her take the responsibility of keeping my hair products in stock. It sure beats the $2.88 'Suave' brand I usually purchase.

As I go to pay for my purchases, Lisette tells me that my husband has already taken care of all my expenses for the spa treatment, which I am sure cost him a small fortune. I try (and fail) to look nonchalant when she rings up my hair products and other little things I found at the spa I'm finally using the black Amex that Christian gave me, I'm a little nervous about his reaction will be. Seriously how did I spend $2300 bucks!? I hope he doesn't get angry Ugh! I thank Lisette for her help, and the two very unfeminine body guards escort me back to my suite.

I'm delighted to see that our bed has been covered in rose pedals and lying across the middle of the romantic display, I find a stunning formal gown and a large gift box. There is a card lying across the bodice and I instantly feel giddy. My God that man, how did I get to be so lucky?

_My Dearest Mrs. Grey…_

_I humbly request that you allow me to escort you out tonight._

_This dress, albeit quite lovely, fails to compare to your beauty._

_I would be honored if you accept this invitation…_

_The things I have in store for you tonight I'm sure will fulfill your fantasy._

_I'll see you at 8:00 sharp. I miss you my beautiful wife,_

_I am anxiously anticipating your lips and embrace… _

_Until tonight My Love, C. xoxo_

Oh come on… he's freaking amazing! I look at my watch its 5:30 now. I smile at my beautiful timepiece which he presented to me on our first day here. It's stunning, I'm sure it was expensive but I don't know anything about high end pieces. It really wasn't the watch that I feel in love with, although I will wear it with honor, rather it was the inscription…

_Anastasia_

_You Are My More_

_My Love, My Life_

_Christian_

I am his more, as he is mine. We may have married quickly so quickly, but time was irrelevant if we waited a year or 20 years we would still be together, when you know, you know. I'm sure that caused a lot of the stir with the media attention. However, I know that there will never be anyone in my life who could make me feel as cherished as Christian Grey. We still have a lot to work on, but I will never be one of those wives (like my mother) who can jump from one husband to the next looking for the better thing. I already have perfection, warts and all and he is stuck with me. I undress and wrap myself in a soft fluffy white robe and wander to the wet bar and pour myself a glass of Sancerre. I look out to the city I've always dreamed of visiting, and now here I am, thanks to my very thoughtful husband.

As I sit in silence I consider my life with Christian. I promised him I would never leave, and I won't. Though there is a voice in my head calling out to all my insecurities. I'm mousey, scrawny, and ugly, unworthy of the attention from such a great man. Can I trust that I will always be enough for him? I ponder this a while, Christian would never harm me, he would never leave. He is my lifeline, I am his. I suddenly feel a weight lifted from my shoulders with that realization. He makes me feel beautiful, and he deserves beautiful. I won't fight him anymore on my wardrobe or looks… I can be what he wants and still be the girl he loves. Can't I?

I make my way back to our bedroom and examine the designer gown he has selected for me, of course it's blue. He always tells me how he loves me in blue. It's a breathtaking Harvey Ledger full length bandage dress, with a crisscross neckline, with just a peek-a-boo of cleavage. I can tell just by looking at it that it is going to enhance the little curves I have. Once I have thoroughly examined my gown, I remember the gift box sitting next to it. In it I find a Judith Lieber clutch and amazing Manolo Blahnik heels. He thinks of everything. It makes me smile.

I suddenly have a guilty conscience in spending $2500 at the Spa today; it's just not like me to indulge that way. I am not sure about this whole money situation, it still overwhelms me. Christian told me that it was part of him, so I have to accept it just like everything else, but it is still hurtful to hear the accusations tossed my way that I'm a gold digger or something. I wish the people that say these horrible things actually knew the real me. I'd never date, let alone, marry a man just because of his wealth. It actually disgusts me that some women (or men for that matter) would.

I am getting stressed so I decide to indulge in a nice warm bath to prepare for my date with my amazing husband. I carefully pull my hair up; I don't want to get it wet since it was just washed two hours ago. I put my iPad on to Christian's music list as the tub fills. I inspect my finger and toe nails, they did an American manicure, which I thought was hysterical, but they look so nice I think I'll keep them like this. They look more natural, then the typical French manicure I'd normally received. I sway to the beautiful music flowing the through the Bluetooth speakers as I sink in to the luxurious water that is scented with lavender bath oil.

I lazily shave my legs in the obscenely large tub while I think about how my relationship with Christian began. The submissive contract, those ridiculous rules! Ugh! It doesn't matter now, I can look at him, I can touch him, and I have actually learned to enjoy my workouts with Claude so he won that battle. I eat better only because Mrs. Jones insists on it and I wouldn't want to disappoint her. I don't get 8 hours sleep most nights, but that is entirely my husband's fault. If he wasn't so fucking amazing when it came to sex I'm sure I'd have more time for rest. Then there was the 'grooming' clause. How humiliating was that conversation? Thankfully, he has not bothered me about any of that excluding my hair. The man is obsessed with it. I smirk at the tidbits waxing he suggested; I actually thought about it today when I was at the spa, but I just could not bring myself to allow a complete strange look at my business so intimately. It does give me an idea though… hmm I might not be the only one getting surprised tonight. I let out a wicked little giggle and execute my plan.

As I'm dressing I feel his presence it's like a magnetic pull whenever he's around. He comes behind me to zip my dress and kisses the back of my neck. "I'm going to take a shower sweetheart. Why don't you go to the living room, I have one more surprise for you before we leave. I bite my bottom lip to keep from scolding him for spoiling me, but I've learned over the last few months is that Christian buy gifts is his way of love. Plus, it's difficult to fight with him because he _always_ wins. He also buys me the most thoughtful and beautiful gifts.

I stroll to the living area where a black velvet box is sitting on the coffee table with a large red bow. I take a deep breath; instinctively I know what ever inside this jewelry case could probably feed an army. Boy was I right! I'm glad I wore my hair up in a sloppy curly up-do, because there is no way I would want to hide these beautiful pieces. Christian have given me platinum chandelier earrings with diamonds and sapphires, a matching necklace that is a work of its own, the very thick chain of diamonds, the pendent is a large sapphire surrounded by diamonds. He also added a platinum diamond and sapphire cuff bracelet. Of course they all match my gown perfectly, they are lovely and I feel tears slipping down my cheek. He did all this for me, and I'm sure I'm looking at tens of thousands of dollars with my dress, shoes and handbag. I wish I never used my credit card today, the guilt is killing me.

"Baby what's wrong? Don't you like your gifts?" Christian looks hurt and it breaks my heart. I didn't even hear him entering the room.

"No. No, Christian everything is so perfect I love you so much. But I did something to day that I am so ashamed of, and I know you'll be mad; especially after all you've given me today." I manage to get this out through crying induced hiccups. I see his face he looks completely taken back, and I can see the wheels in his head turning then there it is… anger.

"What did you do Anastasia?" I sigh; I may as well get this out of the way. I will pay him back with my paycheck. Out of nowhere I remember that my name will be signed on the payroll checks. What a weird thought to have when I'm trying to profess my guilt.

"I want to the spa, and it was fantastic thank you so much for spoiling today. I trimmed my hair, and the girl, Lisette, used these products that made my hair so healthy and shiny so she suggested a bunch of things for me and uhmm. Well, I'd never felt so beautiful and I want to be beautiful for you so I may have gotten carried away and I bought some things, I should have called and asked you if it was okay I'm so sorry. I didn't want to interrupt you and I had no idea how much the total bill would be. I spent $2500." I mumble I'm so embarrassed I wait for his disappointed words, but he shocks me by laughing his head off.

"Christian Grey what is so funny? Are you mad at me?" It's only then I notice he's dressed in a sleek black tuxedo. The man is a god of beauty. I swallow; how do I go from guilt to horny it zero seconds when he's like this?

"Baby please, come here." I obey; once I'm standing inches from he gives me an earth stilling kiss. "You my love are so ridiculous. I _want_ you to spend money Ana, $2500 is nothing! Please don't ever worry about shit like this. Our vows remember… '_All that is mine is now yours.' _I meant that my Ana."

**Grace POV**

**_August 3_****_rd_****_, 2011_**

I have been in my oak laden closet for at least an hour trying to decide what to wear. Dressing has never been this difficult before. I skim my hand over my work attire, then my casual dress down outfits, and now I'm standing in front of my evening gowns. Of course, today's appointment doesn't require a ball gown, but they stir up memories and emotions I'd just assume forget. I want to look nice for my husband. I don't want him to give up on me, but at the same time after what I did I don't know how he could possibly forgive me.

It was June 18th when I learned that I was a terrible mother. The guilt I have is so severe I thought about seeing Dr. Flynn for a while now. I've never been one to contemplate ending my life, but the thought has entered my mind lately. I know that would only cause a new wave of pain for my family, and I simply couldn't do that to them. I know I need help, quickly. Once we started to really dig into the wedding planning I was distracted and I could see the future and all the happiness our family would have. Through all the shame and guilt that drenched my soul, I was happy for this wedding, so I put all my energy into making the day perfect for my son and daughter-in-law. I thought I'd be okay. I was wrong.

It hit me like a ton of bricks right at the very moment when I watched Christian and Ana drive off to make their flight to their top secret honeymoon. That night I should have been joyous, finally after all this time my Christian was able to find and accept love. Not to mention that we now have an amazing new daughter who is our angel for saving Christian from his solitary life.

I'm crying again, I am an emotional mess and because of that I am taking a sabbatical from work this summer. I need time to clear my conscience and reestablish the self-esteem I lost and hopefully repair my marriage. I also really need to consider if I should change fields, I love working with children. However, if I couldn't take care of my own family, how will I able to care for any other child? I shake my head in disgust. I feel like I need another shower to wash away the revulsion I feel but I am running out of time. Carrick and I are meeting with John Flynn in an hour.

My dearest Anastasia is a most welcome addition to our family. Along with her she brought us a new dear friend, her father Ray. I have always respected that man, from the moment I met him at the hospital so many years ago, I knew that if Ray Steele was a part of Ana's life, the girl would make it. He raised her well. I wish I could say the same about myself. I am a pediatrician; I know the signs of abuse. Was I just incompetent and didn't see it? Did I see it but was blinded because it was my son? How could this have happened, and for so long? Why didn't Carrick notice? He's always been very astute with our children, and could gauge their moods before they ever said a word. How didn't he see it either? Were there things I missed in Mia and Elliot's life as well? This is torture, but a torture I deserve… I didn't protect my baby.

Then there is Carrick, we are having a very rocky time right now. I was so preoccupied with the wedding I didn't see the warning signs in my own marriage. We keep up appearances, but we barely speak. For the first time since we met I don't know what to say to him. An apology would never be sufficient, but then again he has never attempted to broach the topic so I feel like I'm in this hell alone. I have always leaned on Carrick for support, but now I can feel him slipping away from me. I don't deserve his affection. I think I may have destroyed my family, right at the time when it was just beginning to heal.

I was shocked to learn Carrick arranged a counseling session for us, I have come to accept the fact that he is probably going to ask for a separation, or god forbid a divorce. I never thought that this day would ever happen. After 30 years of marriage I was confident we would make it, I also felt like we make it. Though he never has out and out said it I know he blames me for what Elena Lincoln did to our son. I feel like it's my fault. My poor son; he already had so many emotional problems, because of the trauma in his formidably years. I practically spoon fed him to that pedophile. I won't argue with Carrick today when he makes that accusation, it's true. I failed him, I failed my family.

Giving up on finding anything to wear, I settle on a taupe shift dress and nude heels. Today this is our first counseling session with Dr. Flynn. I'm prepared for my husband to request a divorce. I don't believe he will ever be able to forgive me. He has come to love Ana, which is a big step. We had the worst fight we have ever had since we were married the morning after Christian announced that Ana had accepted his proposal. He had been convinced that Ana was after Christian's money and company, he had been furious that Christian didn't get a pre-nup.; which is ridiculous as, we don't have a pre-nup and he's a freaking lawyer. Carrick chastised Christian for being "a damn fool" and suggested that Ana have a thorough background check.

Unfortunately Carrick made the colossal mistake maybe even an unforgivable one, by telling Christian that Ana was probably no better than Elena. It crossed the line. He overstepped his role as a father. I had never seen Christian as relaxed and happy as he was that night, and Carrick ruined that beautiful night for him. Since then the underlying tension in the house is palpable between Carrick and I. I know Christian loves his father, but in the last few months Christian has worked hard to become a better son, friend and brother to everyone… everyone but his father. Carrick has been sleeping in a guest room, going to work early, staying late. I'm not naïve he's avoiding me. I pray that Dr. Flynn is able to fix this.

**Carrick POV**

**_August 3_****_rd_****_, 2011_**

"Mr. Grey…" the new office receptionist is standing in my office doorway, it's highly irregular. Receptionists really have no reason to interact with the partners all liaisons should be handled through my PA. I tilt my head, and motion for her to enter. She's a pretty little thing, like a young Grace with dark hair and honey colored highlights and small frame. Her attire though is not what I would expect my receptionist to wear. l will have to make HR discuss that with her. We are the most respected office in Washington, tight skirts and low cut blouses is highly inappropriate.

"How may I help you ma'am?" I have no idea what her name is but she blushes so I don't think I offended her.

"Sir, please pardon my unprofessionalism, but I have noticed that you have been down lately and I wanted to tell you that I think you're fantastic boss. I am really enjoying my new role." She has a sweet voice, and I can tell that she really is grateful, but there is a bit of an alarm bell ring in my mind. I smile out of politeness though in my head there is nothing but sorrow, I miss my wife. The guilt, god the guilt of not protecting my youngest son makes my mouth fill with bile. I want to destroy Elena Lincoln. I shake off those thoughts for now.

"Thank you. I am sure that you are doing a wonderful job. Have you learned a lot here?" I ask out of courtesy, but without caring. We do not employee slaves, if they do not like their position then they are free to leave. We don't even have the lower level staff sign a non-compete agreement. I'm wondering if that's what she's getting at, that she will be leaving.

"I have and I really love it! Everyone is so nice and professional I'm learning a lot." She sounds genuinely happy which brings me back to the first question I had. _Why is she here in my office?_

"I am glad to hear that you are getting along well. I apologize; may I ask your name?"

"Susannah, but you can call me Anna if you'd like." She gives me a breathtaking smile. I am momentarily distracted, but then I catch a photo of my wife on my desk and I'm calmed. I hope our session today with John Flynn will get us back on track, I miss my wife.

"Well Anna it just so happens that my son married a beautiful girl named Ana just a few days ago. She's been a delight." I smile fondly at the memories over the last 4 months.

"She sounds lovely." She's smiling but her voice seems to be a little forced.

"Mr. Grey I am headed to lunch, would you like to come with me?" She bats her eyes and is wearing a suggestive smile on her face. As much as I find her attractive, she is a very poor substitute for my wife. I have never been tempted to betray Grace, and I never will. She's my world, but right now she is sick and she needs help. Which reminds me that I have we have an appointment with Flynn in 30 minutes. I need to leave.

"Anna, thank you for the invitation, but I am meeting my wife. I hope you enjoy your lunch, and I hope you continue to enjoy your place here." I give her a small smile.

"Well… perhaps we can meet up for drinks later Mr. Grey?" She runs on of her red nails, over her lips. I frown, this is extremely inappropriate. I can see and hear the suggestive remarks for what they are and it's repulsive to say the least. She is young enough to be my daughter for Christ sake. She even knows I'm married, doesn't she have any self-respect? Even if I wasn't madly in love with my Gracie, I would not take a second glance at this woman.

"Anna, I don't think would be appropriate. You should probably leave to enjoy your lunch now." I give her my most dismissive voice, without looking up from the contract I'm reviewing. I hear my door open and her sharp heals clicking out. I make a call to Sawyer to do an extensive background check, when I tell him her name I swear he chokes, but assured me that he will have a file on her by the end of the day.

I grab my suit jacket, and exit the office to see my wife and Dr. Flynn, this is an intervention. Elliot offered to come with us, but I don't know how that would go over. He would also feel obligated to tell Christian, and I don't want Christian to know right now. He has finally found some happiness; I know that he would feel like he was the cause of his mother's mental decline. He would be on a flight back home before the call was ended; he deserves to enjoy his honeymoon. That Elena whore poisoned my son, and then the news of her actions sent my beautiful Gracie in a dark depression that terrifies me. I will not allow her to do anymore damage, she would only be succeeding in something if she got Christian back in Seattle.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing

**Hello All! I want to apologize for being slow with updates. If you've been reading my stories for awhile now you know that I typically am much faster getting chapters done. So I truly apologize for the delays… I blame the holidays! Thank you to everyone who wrote such positive feedback on the first 3 chapters, I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday AND a have very happy New Year!**

**Chapter 4: Healing**

**Grace POV**

**_August 3_****_rd_****_, 2011_**

I am sitting alone and in utter silence in the backseat of one of Christian's Audi A8 town cars, which my personal CPD, Duane Erickson is driving. Christian and his security gurus have declared that all immediate family members need personal chaperones. As much as it annoys me, I understand. If I were to be honest I don't think I am in great condition to drive anyway. Ordinarily I would try to make small talk but at the moment, my heart is far too heavy to have a light conversation. Today, I will be facing my failures of a mother, Carrick's disappointment in me and admitting to Carrick and Dr. Flynn I need help.

When Carrick suggest we meet with John I was reluctant to say the least. I don't want to air out our family laundry to just anyone, but as Carrick pointed out, Dr. John Flynn probably knows our son better than we do; and while I know he'd never divulge information about my son, he would be the best person to go to for help. Behind all the pretense of wanting to heal from my failures and family, I believe that Carrick is leaving me. After all I wasn't able to give him biological children and while we made a family with our three beloved adopted children I practically handed over the most vulnerable one to a pedophile. I take a deep breath; tears will not be helpful now.

I let my wander back to the moment I met my Christian. It's a bittersweet memory. It was appalling to see such a sweet beautiful child so abused and scared, but in that same moment I felt a connection. It was like a bolt of lightning; I loved that child as my own immediately. Carrick and I had already discussed adopting Elliot a brother or sister, but we hadn't made any steps toward doing so. Now I am thankful for that because if we had the opportunity to make Christian our own child may have been impossible. Though, due to the knowledge I have now, I truly wonder if we actually gave him a better life.

**_September 30_****_th_****_, 1987_**

_I'm exhausted, these 16 hour shifts are killing me. I miss my husband and my baby boy. I roll my neck and stretch. After tonight I have three weeks off, in one week we are going home to Seattle. We have been considering the prospect of moving back to my home town for a while now, and we are toying with the possibility of job potential and real estate. Carrick's family has become more and more hostile towards us and it's not a healthy environment for our little Elliot. In Seattle he'd be around grandparents who adore him, cousins to play with and an overall better life… I hope. Carrick and I have a lot of hard decisions to make but we are leaning more and more to the idea of moving cross country to the city where I was raised._

_What a blessing our Elliot was! When we discovered I wasn't able to carry children I was devastated. Carrick and I always wanted a large family. I thought maybe he would decide to divorce me and find a wife that could give him everything he deserves, a family. I was very depressed and insecure in those days. I still remember the evening that Carrick came home with a large stack of folders; it's not uncommon for him to bring work home with him but that night was different. He had the look of a man on a mission. _

_"__Gracie, I talked to some of my colleagues today, and I really want to have this talk with you having an open mind." I nod only because I'm not quite sure what to say. "Gracie, just because we can't biologically have children, doesn't mean he have to scratch the whole idea. I spoke with a friend of mine who works primarily in family law. He gave me a lot of information about the process of adoption." _

_Admittedly at first I was stunned, but then I remembered all those sweet children I see every day at the hospital who have been neglected and have lived a life without love. What difference does DNA make as long as you love a child as your own? I think I fell more in love with Carrick at that moment, if that was even possible. We were going to have a family, and this brought me out of my depression and into a new role as mother._

_Four months later there we adopted our sweet two year old Elliot. He had been abandoned at a hospital and authorities were never able to track down his parents or any living family members. For the life of me I couldn't understand why someone would do such a thing. Elliot is a sweet and affectionate little man. Now at the age of 5½ he is demanding a brother of his own. I smiled at the idea, as we ate dinner one night and he made his demands. He had just started kindergarten and he insisted he had to have a brother, just like everyone else. Personally I'd love to have a house full of children; especially when and if we move back to Seattle._

_Carrick grew up here in Detroit but I've never embraced this city. Aside from that things got particularly bad when Elliot was introduced to the Grey family and they acted as though we rescued a rabid dog off the street. Since then Carrick and I have refused any type of interaction with his family. My parents however think that Elliot is the best thing to have happen. Even from across the country they spoil him. Carrick agrees staying in Detroit might be toxic to Elliot's happiness once he is old enough to realize the divide in family dynamics._

_Subsequently Carrick's family basically treated me like a pariah. His brothers and sister and their spouses don't approve of me, and being unable to produce a biological child only made matters worse. It wasn't that I didn't come from a good family. My Father is a very successful litigator in Washington State, and my Grandfather was a leading researcher at UW. Their problem with me is my job. Women in high society should be involved in charitable functions, go to parties, and have meaningless lunches. Not work. I could never be that type of wife. I need my independence and I love my job. The whole society notion is not lost on me if it benefits the less fortunate, but so far the only thing I have been introduced to is catty women and womanizers._

_I just sat down in the hospital cafeteria to eat my shrimp salad and read an article that the Post had written about my father. It was the first time I had been able to sit in 6 hours and it was a relief to get a few minutes to myself. Just as I was beginning my dinner I got a page that I was immediately needed in the ER. Abandoning my salad and paper, I ran through the halls to the Emergency wing, when a Beverly, an elderly nurse who works with me in pediatrics was nervously pacing outside an examination room. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears, and I knew whatever I was about to be faced with would be bad._

_"__Oh Dr. Trevelyan I'm so glad you're still here! A little boy was just brought in by the authorities. He is in terrible shape Dr. and he will not allow anyone to touch him, he also appears to be severely dehydrated and malnourished. He might be around two I guess, possibly older, it's hard to tell. He won't speak to answer any questions. He has several wounds that need to be addressed, and probably an x-ray, it sure does look like he as a broken rib or two. Dr. Grey just prepare yourself, he's in a fight or flight state."_

_"__Do we have any information on him? A name? Anything?" I asked quickly anxious to meet my new patient. _

_"__No, Dr. Trevelyan the paramedics only said that he was found in an apartment where his mother had apparently committed suicide. We have no other information as of now." Her soft voice was biting back tears. If it wasn't that I needed to be strong for the little guy, I may have cried with her. Beverly has the sweet look of a concerned grandparent so I hold her shoulder a moment to let her that it's okay to feel in this line of work. Once you stop caring, you are not doing your job correctly._

_"__Beverly if he won't allow anyone to touch him, then perhaps he may need to be sedated to evaluate his injuries. Can you tell me what happened to him?" She shakes her head sadly but nods toward a uniformed policewoman who looks quite anxious. I nod to Beverly and walk towards the young officer. I probably would have joined her in crying if I stayed any longer with my nurse, as it was I turned in to my hard-nose doctor mode._

_"__Hello my name is Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, or just Dr. Trevelyan, I understand you have information regarding my new patient?" I ask her gently as I can see the tears already forming in her beautiful eyes. I motion to small alcove in the waiting room where we could have more privacy. She follows and takes a moment to collect herself._

_"__Dr. Trevelyan, thank you for taking the time to speak with me. I am Officer Amelia Sanchez, as you can see I'm pretty shaken by today's events. I don't think I've ever experienced anything so heartbreaking." She turns so she's looking directly at me and I pat her hand for reassurance. "911 received an anonymous tip that a woman had killed herself. So naturally we did a routine wellness check. No one opened the door for us although it was slightly open already, we could hear sobs. That gave us due cause to enter. _

_What we found was the body of a Miss Ella Meyer. Ms. Meyer is well known around the station due to her um… career choices and drug problems. It was clear to us that Ms. Meyer had been dead for at least 2 to 4 days. That's when we heard the crying from under the table. We weren't aware she had a child, if we were… God he would have been taken away and protected. We failed him." She lets out a strangled sob and recomposes herself before continuing._

_"__My partner and I found a small boy covered in bruises and burns and black eyes. It was horrific. Not only had this poor child been abused, he was left with his mother's body for days. Dr. Trevelyan! It was the most tragic thing I've seen since joining the force three years ago. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. It crushed my heart." Tears are pooling into the eyes of Officer Sanchez so I pull her close to me and hug her in comfort. _

_"__Dr. Trevelyan there is more, the child, I apologize we haven't been able to find his name yet, the child is terrified of touch. I don't know if it's because he's in pain or if it is something deeper than that but I warn you he becomes violent when anyone attempts to touch him, even in comfort." She stands and so do I. She shakes me hand and thanks me for listening to her. Before she makes it down the hall she turns and walks back to me. "Dr. Trevelyan I know this might be… in appropriate, but do you think it might be okay if I came to see him tomorrow?"_

_I had to consider this carefully, in one hand having people around to show that he is indeed loved and cared for might give him the reassurance he desperately needs, on the other it might send him back to the scene where we has taken from his mother. "Officer Sanchez, I appreciate your concern for the little guy, but for right now I believe he has some extensive healing to do, not just physically but emotionally as well. Why don't I give you my card and you can call me when you want to visit and I'll let you know if it's a good day for him?" I shuffled a card and handed it to her. _

_"__Thank you Dr. Trevelyan, just try to keep him safe. No child deserves what he went through." I nod solemnly at the officer as she walks her way back to the exit. _

_Now I need to mentally prepare myself to meet this little guy, I feel bad that I'm going to have to trick him into taking a sedative, but if his wounds are as severe as my nurse and the officer claim, I will have to do a thorough examination, and most likely imagining scans. I stop by the medication cart and get the pills I'll need, then I stop by the break room and grab a chocolate pudding cup. I crush the pills and mix them into the pudding. With renewed purpose I knock gently on the door and walk in to the hospital suite where the poor boy is sobbing into his pillow, and clutching a tattered and stained blue blanket._

_"__Darling?" I try to keep my voice calm and reassuring. He momentarily halts his tears, but he has yet to turn to look at me. I gently make my way across the room where he is staring at a blank wall. His eyes widen a bit when he finally sees me. "I brought you a treat Darling boy, would you like to try some?" I show him the pudding cup. He sniffs it like a dog would when offered a treat and it makes my stomach turn. I'm not sure how long he's been without nourishment but I can tell it's been awhile. He looks at me with the most amazing pleading grey eyes I've ever seen._

_I smile gently at him and spoon feed him the entire contents of the cup. He smiles at me and for a moment my heart stopped. It wasn't like I was looking at a patient. I it was like I was looking at my son. My baby, who someone brutalized, neglected and deprived him of basic human needs. I'm furious but I mask it behind an approving smile. I watch as the sedatives kick in before exiting the room to find Beverly and an officer that will be taking photos of the sweet little child's injuries._

_As I predicted his beautiful copper locks are just peeking out from the blanket. He looks like an angel in his sleep. We proceed with his examination, to my horror this child has been through too much. He has cigarette burns on his chest and back, some older than others. I can't say for certain that he has broken ribs but I'd be willing to bet on it. In addition he is covered in bruises, his nose has been broken at least one and the dark circles under his eyes indicate he hasn't had decent sleep. We perform a sexual abuse kit, and draw blood to test for disease and Basic Metabolic Panel. _

_He is escorted to imaging to have x-rays and a CT scan performed. I can't help but pace the hall; while anxiously waiting to hear news. Once he's returned to his hospital suite I tell the nurse to do an IV before he wakes up. He is desperately dehydrated, and his ribs show through his raggedy old tee shirt. I'll take Elliot out tomorrow to buy this child some new clothes and toys. He will be in the hospital at least a few weeks, possibly longer. In the meantime the nurses quickly bathe and redress him in a hospital gown as gently as possible. _

_After the IV fluids are started I add a small amount of pain relief to IV, then Nurse Beverly and I start to tend to his wounds. The cigarette burns are infected, and it makes my stomach churn and my heart ache. After applying antibiotic ointment and bandages we begin to tend to the wounds on his chest, which appear to be older. This child has been victimized repeatedly. I just want to hold and soothe him, to tell him he's loved. _

_Just as we finish I hear a soft moaning from his mouth before he starts thrashing through a night terror. Whatever he's dreaming of his terrifying him, he's crying and punching the air wildly. Although highly inappropriate I lay down next to him on the bed and sang him a lullaby that used to pacify Elliot. It is in this moment, that I know this child will be my son. _

**_August 3_****_rd_****_, 2011_**

I am pulled out of my memories when the car stops and I realize that we are at John Flynn's office. Carrick's car is here, but I am still hesitant to go in. As if Carrick picked up his sixth sense, he joins me outside kissing my cheek and pulling me into a hug. We walk side by side into the small office that will subsequently determine my fate. I take a large breath and walk through the doors that Carrick opened. It's now or never. He gives my hand and squeezes in reassurance. Very well let the _therapy_ begin.

**Carrick POV**

**_August 3_****_rd_****_, 2011_**

"Grace, Carrick how delightful to see you! Please have a seat." John Flynn's thick English accent is warm and familiar, but I can still feel the reluctance in Grace as we take a seat on the plush dark green couch that is facing his desk. We offer weak greetings in return, while the atmosphere is very tense. Grace who is normally so poised and full of life is now retreating into herself. I honestly believed this session with Flynn would help but now I wonder if perhaps we should have seen a different provider, one not so close to our family.

"So, Grace… Carrick called me because he is concerned about you. I understand that before the wedding you discovered the former relationship Elena Lincoln had with Christian." It's obvious to me that with the way Flynn said Elena's name that he had prior knowledge. I suppose since he treats Christian that he knows far more than we ever will about that bitch. I want to rant but this appointment is about making Grace realize she's not at fault. Despite the temptation I bite my tongue, and gently take my wife's hand.

"Yes. We found out the night of his birthday, after they announced their engagment. I heard yelling in the dining room, and I found Christian and Elena with poor Ana witnessing the exchange. I surmised that Elena had confronted Ana.

John, from the time Ana was brought into our lives Elena was always so negative about her. I never understood why until then. Ana changed Christian, for the better. He's happy John and I don't want to make him relive the parts of his life where he was so miserable now that he's freed, but part of me has to know where I went wrong. Why I couldn't see something right in front of me? I'm a pediatrician I am trained to spot abuse. What does that say about me that I couldn't even see it happening to me own son?" I look at Flynn as to silently will him to wave some type of magic wand to make Grace come back to me.

"Grace, you out of everyone know how private and self-reliant Christian has been his entire life. If he didn't want you to know something, he wasn't going to tell you." I nod in agreement, though it pains me.

"Legally there is no way to punish Lincoln for the crimes against Christian, the statute of limitations has been reached, but there are things we can do in the community to prevent her from having access to children. I've done a lot of research Grace; we can still hold her accountable for her crimes." I look at my wife I need her to understand we are not going to just let her get away with this.

"Carrick, are you leaving me? Don't you hate me for not helping Christian? We've barely spoken since the wedding…" her soft voice is barely above a whisper and I'm momentarily shocked. How could she ever think that? I grab both her hands and put my forehead to hers.

"Sweet Gracie I don't hate you, I don't blame you, and I would never leave you. This is just as much my responsibility as it is yours." I shake my head in disbelieve out of everything I thought we would discuss today I never had the inclination this would be one of the subjects. How could I have let her down so much she believes I could ever walk away from her?

"You never liked her… I defended her because of how awful Michael Lincoln treated her. I forgave a lot of her… 'Quirks' because I thought she needed a friend. She manipulated me, I told her about Christian's issues and she used them to hurt our baby." Grace is sobbing now and John tells me silently to give her a moment.

"Grace I believe that Elena Lincoln in a sociopath, she is a chameleon. You are not to be blamed for her actions. I know you well enough to know that if any of your children were in danger you would protect them. You didn't fail Christian. Christian failed to tell you what was happening, because he was under the psychological slavery that sexual predators use to control their victims." John's voice is commanding and for once I see a glimmer of understanding in Gracie's eyes.

From there it was a turning point in our discussion. For obvious reasons Flynn couldn't elaborate on his knowledge of Christian's past aside from what he witnessed as a friend. We agreed that amongst us and our closest friends we could destroy Elena publicly. I have contracted a private investigator, although I know Christian has an eye on her, I am not convinced that he is completely free of her influence. I didn't protect him then, but I will make damned sure he is protected now.

**Sawyer POV**

**_August 4_****_th_****_, 2011_**

"Jason… shit is hitting the fan. Susannah Duncan has wormed her way in to Papa Grey's law firm and has been umm… hitting on him. And get this she's going by Anna." I hear the bile in my voice as I make my report to Taylor. I can handle almost all the shit coming my way, but how the fuck do I justify telling Papa Grey to fire one of his employees, without telling him that she liked to be whipped and fucked by his son?"

"Damn stupid bitch. God these skanks are going to send me to an early grave…" I hear his disgusted sigh on the other end of the line. I decide now is the time to break the other part of the news.

"She's been going to Esclava frequently. I suggest we let Grey know that she is an associate of Elena's. I think, I hope anyway, that will be enough for him to dismiss her. I don't like it though Taylor… I feel like there is something more behind this. I hope we don't have another fucking Leila on her hands." My gut is telling me that she's dangerous and I already have someone digging deep into her past. I'm not willing to take the risk of her associating with any Grey family member.

"That's a start Lukey, I'm sure that alone will be enough to get his suspicions going. Though I think you should personally deliver the news, make sure she sees you. It might freak her out enough to get sloppy and we can figure out what the fuck she's up to and IF the bitch troll is involved. Though from what I've heard from Janke, Lincoln hasn't been at Esclava since she's been released." I smirk at the name Ana has given for Elena Lincoln.

Jason continues to talk but I'm distracted when I hear the executive elevator rings, my office is stationed right in front of the doors, and my heart is skipping knowing that Mia Grey will be walking out of the elevator at any second. Damn it I feel like a 14 year old with his first crush. The stainless doors open, and out walks the most beautiful creature God has ever blessed this earth with. She's in a skin tight brown and leather dress with a zipper from neck to hem, and I am momentarily breathless. She is giggling, and that's when I notice she's not alone, Elliot is next to her carrying a work bag and wearing his typical jeans and work boots. Andrea will be pissed when she sees the mud he's tracking in.

Mia finally notices me staring and gives me a wink. A fucking wink, God damn that woman. I hope I'm not drooling but I think my attempt to be oblivious backfired because Elliot is smirking at me and shaking his head. Fuck this is bad.

"LUKE FOR FUCKS SAKE?" I snap out of my fantasy and remember I'm still on the line with my boss/best friend.

"Um, sorry Taylor; Elliot and Mia needed something. What was the question?" He knows I'm lying but his deep sigh just confirms he's not going to explore it further.

"I just asked you how Gail was doing." His voice softens whenever he talks about his girl. Why he doesn't put a ring on her finger I haven't figured out yet. Gail is the sweetest woman I've ever met, well up until I met Ana Grey. They are a like in many ways, and I know that Ana relies on Gail as an older sister, its sweet actually. Ana has made our Escala apartment more of a home since she moved in; it's like having a family, something I've never really had.

"She's alright, keeping busy with Dr. Grey. I think that helps." I say sincerely knowing how hard it was for Taylor to leave her. I offered to go on the honeymoon instead but Mr. Grey was adamant that Taylor take the trip.

"Just keep an eye out on her, and let me know if… well you know if… she needs me." Fucking Taylor! Mushy old bastard! Ha! Like I'm one to talk every time I see Mia Grey I heard birds chirping and angels singing.

"Um Lukey, I thought about what you asked me before we left. You know with your crush… Mr. Grey is probably the happiest I've ever seen him, fucking bastard has been smiling for the last week. If you're serious about wanting to ask his permission, now would be the best time. NOT that I necessarily approve… Mia is a special girl and if you hurt her in any way I will personally be the one to remove your nuts. But since he's on another continent for two more weeks, and happy; you might want to consider talking to him now, but before you do… ask yourself if having Mia is worth your job, it's a gamble Sawyer." I gulp talking to the big boss… fuck me. Mia is worth it though, and if I can't stay on at GEH then so be it.

"Thanks Jason… I'll, umm, give it some thought." Christ.


End file.
